Ryuuhei Fujiii
The Celestial Shinigami, Ryuuhei Shikuga~! Appearance Beginning and General Appearance Ryuuhei stands at 6 feet and 2 inches, he has a rather slender physique for his height. His eyes are green and often look as though they're darker than normal, there are two blue comet-like tattoos on his left cheek under his eye, right on the cheekbone. The left side of his head has short, black hair on it, there have been several who have said that his hair doesn't grow on that side however they would be wrong in that, Ryuuhei's just very skilled at managing his own hair, sometimes even resorting to using his zanpakuto to keep up. The other side of his hair is a very vibrant red that is rather long and something of an object of vanity for him. He keeps his hair pulled up in the back with pheasant feathers and fuzzy ties, of which he owns several of. He often makes them himself. In his left ear, he has an industrial bar, a large tapered claw earring and another earring with a feather attached to it. He also has a lip piercing in the middle of his lower lip. Along his sides and shoulders, there are several flowing tattoos of constellations and galaxies, most of which he has no idea what they are or where they could be in the world of the living but he is slowly learning them through his inner world work with Elegon. In the dark at night, the tattoos give off a blue glow and can normally be seen rather easily. In the moonlight, it can almost look as though the blue is white, normally appearing far brighter when outside. The constellation tattoos glow red whenever Ryuuhei is dangerously close to death to alert those that are around him that they should get away in the case of his reiatsu attempting to take out anything nearby it at the point of his death. When he does die, his reiatsu will paint the location with constellations and stars to show his final resting place. After having Higosha's reiatsu cleansed from him by Kokoro, the previously black roman numeral IX 11 at the base of his neck now glows with the same blue as his constellation tattooos. The same goes for the ones around his hips, the several designs that resemble lightning and spheres similar to Higosha's Inner World. Going across his stomach is a constellation of Gemini due to Higosha's birthday falling on June 9th. After the death of Kokoro Mizuchi, Ryuuhei wears one of the man's zanpakuto poi on his belt as a reminder of the man's part in his life. In addition, his tattoos reflected this loss by burning across his chest an image of the constellation Sagittarius since Kokoro was of that star sign. He rarely wears the shinigami uniform anymore and the form-fitting suit covers many of his glowing tattoos, though he still can be seen from time to time wearing a black silk kimono when not having to anticipate an attack or on-duty for any reason. Ryuuhei now wears his wedding ring, a maple wood and black/silver metaled ring that was given to him by Hiroku. He wears black, fingerless gloves to protect it so that it doesn't get stained by blood or gore in the battlefield, when not fighting, he keeps it in plain sight of all around him. Upon being wed to Hiroku, Elegon decided to give Ryuuhei another tattoo in the form of Capricornus to represent Hiroku since he is of the Capricorn star sign. After being captured by the seraphim, Ryuuhei was tortured for several days along with other peopler that were in captivity. He now as pure white wings that span thirteen feet around him and pop out whenever he uses his reiatsu to force them out. Ryuuhei has recently learnd how to fight with them despite the fact that the can be easily injured if he decides to let them out after he enters a battle. He can use his own reiatsu to force them away, normally dissolving into feathers and little blue constellations. Before, he either had to cut or rips them off since he hasn't yet found a way to remove them with his reiatsu to make them disappear to where ever it was that they were before. This was what drove him to work on using his own reiatsu to get rid of them himself, the constant tearing would have ended up causing heavy amounts of nerve damage if it continued. These scars on his back from having them ripped out are rather prominent and mottled with scar tissue since he continually pulls the wings from the joint connecting them to his main body. Along with those scars are two parallel lines that go down his spine with a few spots were keloids have developed. On his back are two skeletal bird-tattoos that were given to him by the same nameless seraphim that tortured him. These tattoos are a bright blue just like his constellations and glow just as much as they do, however he doesn't show these off nearly as much. After coming back to Seireitei, Ryuuhei had his hair cut by his husband, being the only person that he trusts to do such things with his hair because we all know that Ryuuhei believes himself to be a majestic stallion. Even when he doesn't feel like one. As a pact with Asanomoi Yuukari, Ryuuhei allowed his body to be cut open for Aimus. Yuukari explains it as: "The captured bird by its own power rips free from the hunter's net, forcing its way back to its nest. Sensing the wrongness through its pain, through its weariness, it rushes home only to find its tree aflame, the nest burned, and seeks to beat out the flame with its wings at whatever cost." These are on his stomach and have been cut about an inch deep into his skin. They have since scarred over and the pattern is very easy to discern. Through touch, they would be raised and somewhat bumpy. In his gigai, Ryuuhei wears an orange shirt with a subtle yellow gradient. There's a dark red long-sleeved shirt underneath, as well as black leather pants and matching leather boots. His pants have a bag sewn in on the right hip and he dons a scarf with attached feathers tucked into his belt. The belt itself appear to be made up of multiple links of metal with a small pattern pressed into them. Ryuuhei wears his 11th and 8th Division pendant along with a tiny kunai attached to the new necklace. A picture of Hiroku Shikuga can be found in the pocket of his shinigami uniform at all times. Personality History All pieces of his history can also be found in his page of threads. "Sometimes I look back on my life and I wonder why I did all of those things. When I think about it, I figure it was probably worth it at the time and made sense for it to happen. I was scared, hurt, trying to do my best and kept coming up short. Now... I'm scared of being alone. I don't want that. I never wanted that. I just want to have a happy ending like everyone else..." Human Life As a Soul The Academy Gotei 13: Part One Astra Caelum Gotei 13: Part Two Final Battle The Cut Off Realms Arc Hiroshima and Valhalla Peace and Romance Civilian Transport Adela Care Gotei 13: Part Three Not much happened in the way of Ryuuhei's life in the Gotei 13 until he found out that Yoru, his own lieutenant was his son. Ryuuhei ended up getting himself into a fight with his son in front of his home where Hiroku managed to grab Ryuuhei before he could use Kabushi on him. Telling Ryuuhei that he could have accidentally killed him. A few moments later, Ryuuhei's right side of his face was damaged by Yoru's Hand of Despair ability, leaving the skin looking like an acid burn and his right eye with a partial cataract. It wasn't even three days later that Ryuuhei finally say Shin about his injury. While he was being healed, he heard the news that Hiroku had been killed on duty. Ryuuhei held a ceremony for Hiroku's funeral, postponing his own healing process before he made several mistakes. Ryuuhei began drinking again after his husband's death. He was given a little crystal from Marcus made with Hiroku's residual reiatsu. It's yellow, just like Hiroku's boxes, with a little box jellyfish etched inside. He wears it around his neck and keeps it with him all the time. A month after Hiroku was buried, Ryuuhei slept with Mami Saito, his husband's old pupil, and was unnecessarily rough with her. He made several letters for his important people still in the Seireitei and finally cut his ties with them, leaving with a large prototype airship called the 'Shrieker', dubbed this because of the loud noise it makes upon entering Mach-speeds. Ink-Tipped Poison After leaving the Seireitei, Ryuuhei now runs a tattoo shop in Tokyo. He runs it from a small building where he lives in the basement and has the Shrieker parked nearby. Since it's a spirit ship, not many people could see it but several could likely notice it nearby the building. Ryuuhei doesn't allow pictures to be taken if he can tell that the person is spiritually aware. File:Tumblr_mx213gCpiA1rpawk9o2_1280.png gigai.png|gigai tumblr_n3dbtcOLB61rpawk9o1_500.png As he's taken on this new life, Ryuuhei uses a new gigai crafted for him by the 12th Division. It features pink hair very similar to Hiroku's shade and is long and styled in a fashion that is reminiscent of a cockatoo. The skin is a dark caramel and he wears a turquoise necklace with the yellow crystal of Hiroku's reiatsu around his neck. In this disguise, Ryuuhei feels that he can finally start a new life where he doesn't have to worry about everything that had happened in the Seireitei. After all the things that he's gone through, he feels that he could at least patrol Tokyo in his off-time. Ryuuhei plans to keep very close to Xcution and has himself on-call for Seireitei if he's needed but his tattoo shop is strictly neutral ground. He will tolerate people of all races coming in and conversing with him but he will not stand for people fighting and acting like they're stupid in his presence. Statistics Powers and Abilities Ryuuhei's fighting style is very similar to Form IV: Ataru and he's rather adept with it and it's flashy movements. Abilities via stats: *Can use spells 1-64 *Can use Shunpo *Has Shikai and Bankai Zanpakuto Elegon. The hilt is wrapped in blue-white silk with a circular tsuba decorated with bits of diamonds to mimic a galaxy. The center has a rather large diamond in it so that the actual blade looks as though it's bursting through the middle of the tiny galaxy that it's in. The sheath is designed in much of the same fashion, looking quite like the asteroid belt of the milky way. There are a few references to Saturn's rings around the sheath in the way that the ties and bindings are done in the same color pattern as the rings themselves. At the very tip of the sheath is a meteorite like-material that encases the end of the sheath, making it much easier for Ryuuhei to implement the sheath into standard self-defense maneuvers. Zanpakuto Spirit: In the shape of a traditional Chinese dragon, Elegon is a transparent dragon spirit with lines residing inside to mimic a constellation. Normally appearing in blue, the dragon has been known to show up as red when the fancy strikes him. Elegon can be a rather flamboyant spirit, finding things to be a little more or less enjoyable than normal. Its pride is dangerous and the way it carries itself when manifested away from Ryuuhei can be a little on the aggravating side. Elegon doesn't like to watch his mouth and has an ego the size of Texas. Elegon also has a very elegant human form. When in this form, he is built similarly to Ryuuhei with a darker skin tone, very reminiscent of a traditional Japanese man with light blue eyes and long black hair. He wears several outfits when like this and the most prominent being with a furred collar. There are dragon tattoos around his shoulders, back and neck, going up to his forehead and over his left cheek. Inner World: Just like his Zanpakutō spirit, his inner world is based on space and looks similar to it. Some areas are much less like space in the fact that a person can stand and move around with little to no trouble. People with a high reiryoku stat 5 can find it rather easy to deal with the weightlessness whereas someone with a lower stat 5 would have a difficult time standing and would spend much of the time actually floating as though in zero gravity. There's a space station with large, petal-like spikes that flow out of the rounded, planet-like center. There, in the middle, Elegon normally rests on the planet, letting the spike rotate sluggishly around him with gentle azure lights pulsing softly around him. Shikai: 星当, エレゴン　(Hoshi atemi, Elegon, *Starstrike, Elegon*) The blade turns to stars with a lithe blue casing around it to simulate a blade. The very tip of the blade has a long, thin gut hook attached to it which could be very-well used to slip the blade into rib cages, catch the bone, and break the bone from within the bod. In the day, it looks more like a glass sword than anything else. At night it looks like a mixture of different stars all pushed together to look like a blade. While it may look a bit fragile, it is just as strong as any other sword to be found. It's abilities are very similar to another shinigami in the way that it moves. When Ryuuhei commands, the blade can dissolve into a 'whip' of stars that burn the enemy as well as slice them. The tsuba changes so that it turns into a galaxy that shields Ryuuhei's sword arm from harm. It cannot move any further than his sword arm and cannot shield his chest or upper body. Ryuuhei can keep moving with attacks in swift succession, up to but not always ten attacks. In symbolism, Ryuuhei is protecting himself with his pride, beauty and overall attitude; the stars are lies, illusions, distractions, charades, ect. a pretty point of light to take people's focus away from the massive blackness. It's the echoing memories of happiness and light, it's movement and light bundling into beautiful, meaningless chaos. Ryuuseibusshitsu Meteor When the sword is in its whip state, Ryuuhei can grab a hold of the very end of the sword’s whip length to light up an area and bring out a meteor made of reiatsu to fling at the enemy. This utilizes the whip to help sling the meteor toward the opponent as if it were a slingshot. This does not mean that the aim is better, but Ryuuhei can choose to ‘blast’ the meteor to turn it into smaller projectiles while in mid-flight. This, however, does not always happen and is left largely to chance. These meteors are no bigger than a basketball in regards to their size. Dosei no Wa of Saturn The sword can be in either its whip or sword state, either can be used. This ability is simply easier on the user when it’s in whip state. Upon hitting the opponent four times, Ryuuhei can use the points of impact to leave tiny, temporary constellations on his opponents if he so chooses. By leaving these temporary constellations, he can create rings with his reiatsu so that he can bind the opponent and constrict to leave physical damage.The damage is coming from his Reiryoku stat, so any and all damage would be up to how his Reiryoku stat holds up against his opponent. If the opponent’s is higher than his, Ryuuhei’s attack would be very easy to get out of, simply slashing or breaking out of it completely. Bankai お前たちに 銀河を 示す, エレゴン　(omaetachi ni zanga o shimesu, *Show them the galaxy, Elegon*) Ryuuhei's bankai is a more violent version of Elegon's shikai. To activate, Ryuuhei drops his sword straight down where the tip touches the ground and the blade 'shatters'. Upon shattering, the surrounding area becomes dark as night, and within seconds, the darkness is lit with thousands of stars and galaxies. The exact number of these galaxies and stars are unknown however they can be seen moving toward the enemy. As they move the air like torrents of waves, they give off the appearance of snow flowing swiftly along the wind. While in the dome, Ryuuhei cannot travel away from the center, he can, however, turn in a 360. In that small area, there's a 'hurtless area' for about 18 inches away from his main body. The dome that keeps the user and the opponent inside of it's walls is dense enough so that very little can get out of it; water can be shot against it and only a small mist can get through. This dome resembles a planetarium, hence the name, but does little to harm or protect, if at all. It takes up an area equivalent to one football american field in which the user and opponent may do battle. This dome also mimics space in the way that it has about the same temperature, -273 celsius or -459 fahrenheit.The longest that Ryuuhei can stand to be inside of the planetarium is thirty to forty-five minutes. The opponent can take damage, but it depends on if their reiryoku level is equal to or less than Ryuuhei's. If it is less, there's a good possibility that they will take more damage. If it is more, they will take round about the same amount as his. This temperature allows for chunks of his 'planets' or space rock to be covered in ice. These stars and planets can burn and damage the enemy while being mentally controlled by Ryuuhei, they can also be used as defense by forming a shield similar to the rings of Saturn. While Ryuuhei can control the stars with his mind alone, using his hands allows him to do so more effectively, making the stars increase in speed threefold. His bankai is his true self, massive dead and dying stars. The chill of space becoming even more biting as there is no beauty and there is no hope, only a slow and, no less visible, irreversible decline. In his bankai's Planetarium, Ryuuhei allows himself to show how he truly is, a cold and threateningly devastating man. Ryuuhei's decorations completely vanish, his hair is flat and unmoving, there are no piercings to be seen. He shows little to no emotion, simply standing there and existing while he moves his body to direct the stars. He'll be wearing just a simple uniform, no haori he happens to be wearing one that day, no shoes and no extra clothing other than what's necessary for his uniform, all of it black. Inside the dome, the opponent has the ability to move within it's range. The only one unable to move is Ryuuhei himself, he is completely and irrevocably locked in the center of his bankai. Ryuuseibusshitsura Meteora This one is one of the strongest in the way that it brings a barrage of meteorites created by his artificial galaxy of a bankai to bombard the enemy. It either does high non-elemental damage, or hits for mediocre damage multiple times. Meteora's downgraded form is Meteor off of the shikai version, which sometimes acts as a replacement for Meteora when said attack is not able to be used for whatever reason. In the coldness of his bankai, these can sometimes be covered in ice. Unlike with the shikai version, these would be around half the size of a normal four door car. For this ability, Ryuuhei must hold his hands above his head to 'channel' the meteors for around 5 to 6 seconds. These meteors are completely dodge-able and they can be sliced through. Dosei no Owari of Saturn This simulates the death of a massive star. The supernova may be many times brighter than Meteora when put against the dark backdrop it has due to the original bankai. The brightness itself could cause the opponent to lose their sight for a couple of seconds but no longer than that, allowing them to move about in the area. The attack itself is very visually similar to the 'Rings of Saturn' from his shikai and appear around the opponent as if they were Saturn itself. The rings themselves begin to close in on the opponent to 'die' with them as though it were a large star system dying. It deals heavy burn-like damage and can be dodged if the enemy can get out of the blast radius in time, this type of dodging can normally include having to shunpo out of the region. This explosion may end up containing massive chunks of ice, rock, as well as other asteroid matter around the size of a small car. Kentaurusu Suwaru Arufa Hoshi Centauri While known as the brightest star in the southern constellation of Centaurus, known as Proxima, it can be easily replicated by Ryuuhei's bankai. Using his reiatsu to link the three 'planets' together, Ryuuhei can create a cero-like blast of energy to fire at the enemy. If it were to hit them, it would be a nearly certain kill depending on their reiryoku stat, used their own abilities to cut through the energy beam, shunpoed at the last second, or had high enough reiatsu to remain mostly unharmed. It would look like the equivalent of an atomic blast. It is completely dodge-able, which means that this ability is more of a personal risk toward the user, rendering Ryuuhei much weaker than when the fight first began. Fun Facts Gallery c91f1d019ca340a31dd61c11dbd6a312-d5bnpvb.png bc8c92ac872850e41cb33898c2d64797-d5idzfb.png|An old photo of Ryuuhei and Kokoro. becoming_the_lion_by_kyoux-d4j7fee.png my_territory_by_kyoux-d5fj99e.png warning_by_kyoux-d4hgb07.jpg RYUUEDIT2.jpg Croppedryuuhei.jpg Ryuuheiedit12.30.13.jpg Hijikata.Toshizou.full.958505.jpg Itachi_uchiha_by_las_t-d58pxvo.png 1376240140822.jpg|Example of Ryuuhei's reiatsu Pengruoxi.full.927000.jpg Sinbad.full.482978.jpg Hijikata.Toshizou.full.373199.jpg Hijikata.Toshizou.full.312439.jpg Hijikata Toshizo png3 by mhdaisuki.png i_know_who_you_are__by_kyoux-d774h9y.png tumblr_mvt6efl6Ya1rq8bbxo1_r4_1280.png Integrated circuit by kyoux-d757rt0.png e5b31d0fec9abbeb9f0d655c75d0c635-d5a78wt.jpg king_of_dogs_by_audreydutroux-d45v2xp.jpg the_water_element_by_elephantwendigo-d3rqf1w.jpg|Bankai appearance; holding Alpha Centauri. wormboy_by_elephantwendigo-d5lnhbr.jpg 7ecc36de5bb7254f7b77568990820063-d4ylpxb.jpg 1309476376_vortex_by_audreydutroux-d3kjtci.jpg 1309479705_your_space_invader_by_audreydutroux-d3ia6zm.jpg b64b012e82080c2ac47f179f3f8aa78d-d5asosf.jpg brother_by_rondeau-d4ifkm6.jpg c5763c25895d405f1e94e15bcd3ead8d-d5yosvj.jpg coloring_funz_by_0kaoru0.jpg commission___nuvat_by_reammara-d53n1u0.jpg drahos_by_audreydutroux-d4rgx04.jpg dusk_of_the_jackals_by_elephantwendigo-d5r9gej.jpg ferrying_souls_by_elephantwendigo-d69qthd.jpg happy_halloween_by_audreydutroux-d4e3ym1.jpg i_won__t_talk_by_audreydutroux-d4vaq8a.jpg jimmy___bone_daddy_by_audreydutroux-d4kbik1.jpg kev__i__m_pregnant_by_audreydutroux-d3eaarm.jpg|Ryuuhei and Hiroku neon_punk_by_elephantwendigo-d5vrdsy.jpg no_smoking_by_audreydutroux-d3fhqzm.jpg nuvat_by_audreydutroux-d3k995c.jpg nuvat_by_seriousbreakfasttime-d4axhpm.png nuvat_by_zephyrhant-d58w9ew.jpg paris_1971_by_audreydutroux-d3ivzdu.jpg punk_by_audreydutroux-d4ozjq5.jpg smile_to_the_camera_by_audreydutroux-d3gbbis.jpg|Ryuuhei and Hiroku the_day_after_by_elephantwendigo-d3bue6m.jpg|Ryuuhei and Hiroku undressing_by_audreydutroux-d4mnxrs.jpg vintage_boy_by_audreydutroux-d3f39u6.jpg writer__s_block_by_audreydutroux-d32fzqb.jpg Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Captains Category:Isa's OCs